v5_atlanta_by_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying Rules
This is a V5 Vampire: the Masquerade server. This means that the content of this server will be violent and dark. If you're uncomfortable with those themes, please inform your scene partner or a @Storyteller if you are uncomfortable with how a scene has progressed. If you need to exit the scene for your own health, do not hesitate to do so. * No content from outside a printed material will be accepted for use in game. No exceptions. If it's not in #house-rules or a printed V5 source, it's not allowed. Press F for clans who don't have their books yet. As more books are printed, more will be allowed. Please do not ask about bonus content. * No meta-gaming. Please do not use out of character knowledge as in-character knowledge. If you're unsure of which is which, please ping @Storyteller to ask for assistance. * No ERP. We're an 18+ chronicle, but keep your nasties in your DMs, so that we don't have entire blocks of text that are just blacked out. * Player versus Player Conflict requires consent. Talk to your scene partner about what you are or aren't comfortable with in a scene, and ask your partner if you'd like this to go to blows. Any permanent alteration to a character (Such as a blood bond, or death) must be discussed OoC before it can occur IC. * Characters in powerful political positions have consented to PvP by default. Sometimes, you gotta defend your crown. Sometimes, you must kill or be killed for it. * You don't need a Storyteller for everything! Minor NPCs, such as a random mortal you're feeding on, or a bartender? Those can be run by you, no need to involve a storyteller. If you'd like anything beyond background characters, you'll need to get a storyteller involved. * All Player Generated Scenes Are Closed. Without permission from all of the authors currently involved in the scene, no new characters can enter the scene. If you would like to join a specific scene, tag the authors in #looking-for-rp and see if they'd like to allow you? * Post Formatting All posts should be in 3rd person and in english, and contain a minimum of three simple sentences. * All dialogue should be surrounded by quotation marks "Like This." * All actions should be standard font. Like this. * Thoughts should be italicized and in apostrophes 'Like this' * Emphasized words should be italicized. Like this. * Storyteller rulings are Final. The unfortunate reality is that sometimes a storyteller will be involved in the scene, and you may not agree with their ruling. Their word is final. Please don't argue for the sake of argument! If you desire to prove that you're correct, please take it to DMs with page numbers <3 * Scenes with 4 or more players are not subject to a posting order. Instead, players in those scenes should simply wait a minimum of 2 posts before posting again. * Scenes are abandoned after 5 days of inactivity. If your scene partner hasn't responded in 5 days, you are free to exit the scene without consequence. If you are mid combat or conflict, consult @Storyteller to determine how best to resolve it. * You cannot enter any haven channel without express permission from the Haven's owner. Seriously, it's a dick move. Don't do it.